Art Imitates Life
by dreamyfarofflook
Summary: Jade gets a gig singing, but there's a catch. She and her ditzy partner - Cat, have to act stage lesbians to draw attention to themselves. But as time goes on, Jade realizes it might not be just an act. AU.
1. Introductions

_One new message. _

Jade catches her breath, then silently tells herself to cool down. It could be anything.

She can't help it. This means a lot to her. Jade clicks it and skims over the e-mail. She turns to her boyfriend, Beck, laying on the couch and idly flipping through TV channels.

"Beck, I got the job." Her lips curl into a smile. His face bursts out in one too. She gets up from the computer chair to join him on the couch. His fingers run through her hair as she curls up closer to him.

"I knew you would." Beck whispers.

"Now we can keep the apartment."

…

Jade walks into the restaurant. She looks around, savoring the place.

_This is where I work now._

There's a stage, right in the middle, and she can already see herself singing there. She's already daydreaming about someone noticing her, giving her record deal, and getting out of this shitty town. She shakes hands with the owner.

_This is who I work for now._

She's biting her tongue, because she can already feel the insults brimming up inside her. He must be in his mid-thirties and he's desperately clinging to his youth. And he's wearing a fedora, for god's sake. He's probably balding.

"Jade West? Congratulations on the job, you were phenomenal. I'm your boss, you can call me Johnny. We'll get started once your partner gets here."

"Partner?" She says through her teeth, tries to keep her cool, knowing how much she needs this job. "I thought this was a solo gig." She emphasizes each word.

"Am I late?" A girl with bright red hair bursts in, and Jade recognizes her. She sang a duet with her during auditions. She's adorable, and for a second, Jade thinks she wouldn't mind working with her. But she pushes the thought to the back her head. Jade's been pushed to the back all of her life. And she deserves center stage.

"Jade West, meet Cat Valentine. Cat Valen-"

"Cat Valentine?" Jade sneers. "What are you, a stripper?"

Cat's eyes widen.

"N-no, my full name's Caterina, but nobody calls me that." She stutters.

Johnny rolls his eyes.

"Anyways, Cat, Jade, meet your new girlfriend."

Cat cocks her head. "Wait, what?"

"You two, you're going to be stage lesbians. Like t.A.T.u."

"What?" Jade snarls. She whips out her phone to send a text to Beck.

_I can't do this._

"Look, we're need something or we're going to be shut down. You two are talented. You two are hot. You're what we need. All I'm asking if for you to sing flirty duets, come here on dates on some of the nights you're not singing, flirt, kiss. That's all."

"Okay!" Cat pipes out, and Jade's blood is boiling. She'll probably enjoy it.

"I. Have. A. Boyfriend." Jade growls. She feels her phone vibrate.

_We need this. _

_"_Let me talk to Cat." Jade says. "Alone." Johnny leaves, and Cat just stares blankly at Jade.

"Look, I need to know, you're not a lesbian, right?"

"Nope!" She chirps. Jade lets out a breath, relived. But Cat's not finished. "I like everyone! I like boys, and girls, and I like kittens, and butterflies, and bouncy houses." She pauses, and lowers her voice. "But not in _that_ way. I only like boys and girls in that way."

"Look." Jade snarls. "I need this. Me and my boyfriend need the money from this so we don't lose our apartment. But I don't need you coming on to me. All of this. Just an act. Agreed?"

Cat looks back at Jade with her big, almost sad eyes. "Okay."

a/n - If you liked it, take the few seconds to review, please? I love you for reading this!

And, since I forgot to add it at the beginning, Victorious and it's characters do not belong to me, guys, you know this.


	2. Harmony

Disclaimer: Victorious, its characters, and its songs do not belong to me. I love you all. Review?

…

Contracts are signed, with Jade still fuming and Cat avoiding her eyes.

"God, girls, it's cold. You're never going to sell anything if you act like this." Johnny comments. Jade crosses her arms.

"Don't worry!" Cat interjects. "We talked about it, and we're both totally cool about it."

That's when a third girl walks in. Jade stands up immediately. She tries to tip over the table, but Cat's in the way. Her drink spills over her and she shrieks.

"Okay, this is where I draw the line." Jade spats. "I'm not pretending to be part of some kind of sick threesome. I thought this was a singing gig, not something for pervy kinky men to watch. _I_ have dignity."

"Sit down." Johnny rolls his eyes. "That's Tori. She's not part of your act. She's our star."

Jade eyes the girl, and she recognizes her now.

Tori Vega. They went to high school together, and then college. Jade despised her. She was the type of girl everyone loved, an ex-girlfriend of Beck's. She was bubbly, perky.

Fake.

"Hi!" She says, in which she receives an enthusiastic "Hi!" back from Cat. She turns to look at Jade. "Jade West, I haven't seen you sinc-"

"Shut up." Jade interrupts. She turns back to Johnny. "So, does _she_ have a fake lesbian lover?"

"No, she gets patrons on her talent and charm alone." He raises an eyebrow. "And you lack the latter."

"So, these are the new girls?" Tori says quickly, obviously hoping to avoid Jade's tantrum. "Can I see what they got?" She clasps her hands and sits down.

"Um, I'm all sticky." Cat says meekly.

"Let's go." Jade commands Cat. She locks eyes with Tori, as if to tell her _I'm better than you now. Just watch. _"What do you want us to sing?"

"You know Give It Up?"

"Oh, I know it." Jade says, as Cat nods. She grabs Cat's hand and leads her up to the stage. She hands the other girl a microphone and grabs one for herself. Jade turns to her, and bursts out into the song.

_Someday I'll let you in_

_Treat you right_

_Drive you outta your mind_

Cat looks surprised at how sudden it all is, but she recovers quickly, smiles at Jade, and sings her part.

_You never met a chick like me_

_Burn so bright_

_I'm gonna make you blind_

Jade heard Cat's voice at the original auditions, but she'd forgotten. She's surprised at the power of the other girl's voice. She's talented, and Jade can't deny that.

_Always want what you can't have_

_Isn't it so bad_

_When you don't get what you wanted_

_Make you feel good_

_As I whip you_

_Into shape, boy_

_Let's get it started!_

She's only vaguely aware of Cat's presence on stage when she's singing, until she can hear Johnny yelling at them.

"You're together! Act like it!" She turns to Cat, and points to her, and Cat's doing her own dance, which Jade quickly picks up. They go good together, no one would be able to tell they hadn't choreographed this before.

_Give it up_

_You can't win_

_Cause I know where you've been_

_Such a shame_

_You don't put up a fight_

_That's a game that we play_

_At the end of the night_

_It's the same old story_

_But you never get it right_

_Give it up_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby, baby_

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby, baby_

Cat's almost rubbing against Jade now, and it feels so natural.

"Closer!" Johnny yells, and Cat lets out a squeal. It almost throws Jade off, but she is able to almost effortlessly go back into her part.

_So stop trying to walk away_

_No you won't ever leave me behind_

Cat still clearly thrown off by the interjection, but she follows Jade's lead and is able to sing her part on beat. Jade's praying she doesn't screw up the whole act now. She is better than Vega, and she isn't going to let Cat make it look otherwise.

_You better believe that I'm here to stay_

_Case you're the shade and I'm the sunshine_

_Look at me boy_

_'Cause I got you_

_Where I want you_

_Isn't it so exciting?_

_Wanna shake you_

_While I break you_

_Take a backseat boy_

_Cause now I'm driving_

_Give it up_

_You can't win_

_Cause I know where you've been_

_Such a shame_

_You don't put up a fight_

_That's a game that we play_

_At the end of the night_

_It's the same old story_

_But you never get it right_

_Give it up_

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby, baby_

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby, baby_

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer_

They come in closer to each other this time, and Jade can feel Cat's body up against hers.

_Yeah if you are my baby_

_And I'll make you crazy tonight_

_Look at me boy_

_'Cause I got you_

_Where I want you_

_Isn't it so exciting?_

_Wanna shake you_

_Wanna break you_

_Take a backseat boy_

_Cause now I'm driving_

_Give it up_

_You can't win_

_Cause I know where you've been_

_Such a shame_

_You don't put up a fight_

_That's a game that we play_

_At the end of the night_

_It's the same old story_

_But you never get it right_

_Give it up_

_Ohhh._

Cat finishes up with a big "Yeah!", and she grins at Jade like a Cheshire cat. Both Johnny and Tori are clapping.

"That was amazing!" Tori yells.

"You girls are gold!" Johnny adds.

Cat is still so close to Jade, and she whispers in her ear, unnoticed by the other two.

"You know, I think this could work."

She pulls away and smiles at Jade, and Jade's so caught up in it all that she smiles back.


End file.
